Aurora
Aurora is a long-time member of the Half-Life community, having done level design for its various mods since 2002. Within TSRP she has made notable contributions to the Red Dragon and Havoc 9 role-play communities. History Although she played The Specialists as deathmatch since 2003, it was not until 2009 that Aurora began seriously participating in role-playing servers. During her time in TSRP, she worked together with server and organisation leaders such as Shin Lee, Cosmo, Xalphox, Soup, DGF, IcE, and Flaks, doing level design, texture art, and 3D modeling work. She has also taught level design to some members of the community. As a role-player, Aurora frequently played doctor and scientist characters in sinister organisations, as well as the wives of various mafia bosses. One notable character played by her is ICMD Director Tracy Whitaker, serving under Hänschen von Günsche in Irona City. Icmd director.jpg|ICMD Director Tracy Whitaker Cdn director.jpg|Dr. Aurora Cleaver iburgcity_b3v60030.jpg|Valerie Whitaker (centre) with husband Ken Berkeley (left). Level Design Early Works Aurora began her level design career early on in 1998 when she made level packs for old 2D platformers and shooters like Jetpack, Wings, and Tapan Kaikki. She got Half-Life as a Christmas gift later that year, which marked the beginning of her venture into first-person shooters, and later into The Specialists. Aurora's first FPS maps were made in 2002 for Half-Life DM, Counter-Strike, and Gunman Chronicles. In the following year she discovered Sven Co-op and The Specialists, the two modifications she would mostly dedicate herself to in the future. Her early works for The Specialists include ts_stuntpath, sufi_training, and ts_bomberman, dated between 2004 and 2005. Mapping more for fun than in any real pursuit to perfect her art, these maps were not exactly architectural masterpieces. Jetpack.jpg|A custom Jetpack level made by Aurora circa 1999. 2014-12-17_00001.jpg|CS_apckivaa_final, a CS 1.3 map circa 2002. 18302630715306541126_screenshots_20171212124127_1.jpg|Rats2_v4, a DM map for Gunman Chronicles circa 2003. level1.jpg|Commap4 for Sven Co-op, circa 2003. level2.jpg|Commap4 for Sven Co-op, circa 2003. 0_screenshots_20171212162650_1.jpg|SuFi_training, a TS combat training map for clan Suomi-Finland (SuFi) circa 2004. 0_screenshots_20171212153048_1.jpg|TS_stuntpath, spawn area, circa 2004. 0_screenshots_20171212153200_1.jpg|TS_stuntpath, obstacle course, circa 2004. 0_screenshots_20171212161057_1.jpg|TS_stuntpath DMing area, circa 2004. 0_screenshots_20171212165843_1.jpg|TS_meadow_alpha1, circa 2005. 0_screenshots_20171212164646_1.jpg|Bomberman_XL_beta, circa 2005. commap6x.jpg|Commap5 for Sven Co-op, circa 2005. 225840_screenshots_20171212175409_1.jpg|Richard_Boderman for Sven Co-op, circa 2005. 0_screenshots_20171212163948_1.jpg|ZP_tower, originally a Zombie Panic map, circa 2005. 0 screenshots 20171212164005 1.jpg|ZP_tower, a ZP-turned-TSDM map, circa 2005. 225840_screenshots_20171212174806_1.jpg|Commap7 for Sven Co-op, circa 2006. 131100.jpg|Zombie_boatescape2 (original version) for CS:S Zombie Horde, circa 2006. 20171212182047_1.jpg|Zombie_spacestationflee, a CS:S Zombie Horde Map, circa 2006. Middle-Period Aurora's middle-period works include ts_jungle, ancient_temple, forest_beta3_night, ts_stuntpath2, and clan_mkw, which began to show more of a serious design effort. As between the years 2005 and 2008 she mostly spent time mapping for the Counter-Strike: Source Zombie Horde community and playing Empires Mod, Aurora did not make many releases for TS in this period. Beginning in 2009 Aurora began contributing to roleplay maps. Working for Shin Lee of Red Dragon RP, she built the Medical Department, the Terminator-inspired Tech-Noir night club, and the secret love hideout for Irona City. In the same year she also started a large project to create the headquarters for CyberDynamics, a science organisation that existed on the Havoc 9 TSRP server. Although the ambitious map was abandoned like so many other projects, the texture set she made was released and saw use in other people's works. In 2012 Aurora worked on Cosmo's new map Alexandria, providing textures, furniture, and other assets. She created the Weyland-Yutani labs which took inspiration from the film Prometheus. The Alexandria lab marked the last contribution Aurora made in the TS community before disappearing for a long time. Except for brief moments in 2014 and 2015 when she taught level design to a handful of TSRP enthusiasts, including Flippy Habrok, Aurora would not return to TSRP for the next five years. She prides herself on having had something called a 'real life' during this period. 0_screenshots_20171212153353_1.jpg|Ancient_Temple, a TS DM map, circa 2006. 0_screenshots_20171212153410_1.jpg|Ancient_Temple, circa 2006. 0_screenshots_20171212154459_1.jpg|TS_Jungle, circa 2006. 0_screenshots_20171212154138_1.jpg|TS_Jungle, circa 2006. 0_screenshots_20171212154348_1.jpg|TS_jungle, circa 2006. 0_screenshots_20171212154017_1.jpg|Forest_beta3_night, circa 2007. 0 screenshots 20171212153543 1.jpg|Clan_MKW, a kung-fu map commissioned by Clan MKW, circa 2007. 0 screenshots 20171212153622 1.jpg|Clan_MKW, the secret room of the clan leader, circa 2007. 0_screenshots_20171212154619_1.jpg|TS_stuntpath2, circa 2007. 0_screenshots_20171212154702_1.jpg|TS_stuntpath2, circa 2007. 20171212181731_1.jpg|ZM_LV426, a CS:S Zombie Mod map, circa 2008. 20171212181818_1.jpg|ZM_LV426, a CS:S Zombie Mod map, circa 2008. 0_screenshots_20171212154826_1.jpg|Irona City Medical Department, circa 2009. 0_screenshots_20171212195558_1.jpg|Irona City Medical Department, circa 2009. 0_screenshots_20171212154935_1.jpg|Irona City Medical Department, circa 2009. ironacity_b1v3_night0027.jpg|Irona City Medical Department in use, circa 2009. ironacity_b0_night0013.jpg|Irona City Medical Department in use, circa 2009. 0_screenshots_20171212155129_1.jpg|Irona City Love Hidout, circa 2009. ironac10006.jpg|Irona City Tech-Noir club, circa 2009. 14089105211943551046_screenshots_2013-12-26_00002.jpg|Irona City Tech-Noir club, circa 2009. 14089105211943551046_screenshots_2013-12-26_00003.jpg|Irona City Tech-Noir club, circa 2009. ironacity_b1v4_night0030.jpg|A party at the Tech-Noir club, circa 2009. photo_2017-12-12_21-15-09.jpg|Abandoned CyberDynamics HQ map, circa 2009. photo_2017-12-12_21-22-17.jpg|Abandoned CyberDynamics HQ map, circa 2009. photo_2017-12-12_21-23-53.jpg|Abandoned CyberDynamics HQ map, circa 2009. photo_2017-12-12_21-19-47.jpg|Abandoned CyberDynamics HQ map, circa 2009. photo_2017-12-12_21-16-38.jpg|Abandoned CyberDynamics HQ map, circa 2009. photo_2017-12-12_21-27-56.jpg|Abandoned CyberDynamics HQ map, circa 2009. photo_2017-12-12_21-25-48.jpg|Abandoned CyberDynamics HQ map, circa 2009. photo_2017-12-12_21-19-55.jpg|Abandoned CyberDynamics HQ map, circa 2009. loveland_alpha40001.jpg|Loveland_alpha4, circa 2009. loveland_alpha40008.jpg|Loveland_alpha4, circa 2009. lab20000.jpg|Mecklenburg Rain secret lab, circa 2010. 2014-08-28_00017.jpg|GM_colony, an unfinished Zombie / TTT map, circa 2011. 2014-08-28_00003.jpg|GM_colony, an unfinished Zombie / TTT map, circa 2011. 2014-08-28_00026.jpg|GM_colony, an unfinished Zombie / TTT map, circa 2011. 2014-08-28_00035.jpg|GM_colony, an unfinished Zombie / TTT map, circa 2011. light2.jpg|GM_colony, an unfinished Zombie / TTT map, circa 2011. 2014-08-28_00031.jpg|GM_colony, an unfinished Zombie / TTT map, circa 2011. gm_colony0081.JPG|GM_colony, an unfinished Zombie / TTT map, circa 2011. 66wZ7Oi.jpg|Vivid, an unfinished TSRP map, circa 2011. gXRNqWB.jpg|Vivid, an unfinished TSRP map, circa 2011. bRodAHw.jpg|Vivid, an unfinished TSRP map, circa 2011. zSei0D1.jpg|Vivid, an unfinished TSRP map, circa 2011. oXild4a.jpg|Alexandria's Weyland-Yutani labs, circa 2012. 7BF18HD.jpg|Alexandria's Weyland-Yutani labs, circa 2012. 14089105211943551046_screenshots_2012-06-20_00016.jpg|Alexandria's Weyland-Yutani labs, circa 2012. 14089105211943551046_screenshots_2012-06-20_00018.jpg|Alexandria's Weyland-Yutani labs, circa 2012. 2oa8CSR.jpg|Ragemap 2012 for Sven Co-op, Aurora's part. 7Zzz8rB.jpg|An unfinished mansion map for GMod RP, circa 2013. 0_screenshots_20171212155240_1.jpg|Concrete_Nuggets_9000, circa 2014. 0_screenshots_20171212155322_1.jpg|Concrete_Nuggets_9000, circa 2014. 0_screenshots_20171212155356_1.jpg|Concrete_Nuggets_9000, circa 2014. 0_screenshots_20171212155421_1.jpg|Concrete_Nuggets_9000, circa 2014. 17151441766147162182_screenshots_2014-12-03_00007.jpg|Dread, a Sven Co-op map, circa 2014. 17151441766147162182_screenshots_2014-12-03_00008.jpg|Dread, a Sven Co-op map, circa 2014. 17151441766147162182_screenshots_2014-12-03_00006.jpg|Dread, a Sven Co-op map, circa 2014. 17151441766147162182_screenshots_2014-12-20_00001.jpg|Bloodlust City, an unfinished Sven Co-op map, circa 2014. 17151441766147162182_screenshots_2014-11-06_00003.jpg|Bloodlust City, an unfinished Sven Co-op map, circa 2014. 17151441766147162182_screenshots_2014-11-01_00004.jpg|Bloodlust City, an unfinished Sven Co-op map, circa 2014. Later Works By 2015 Aurora had largely dropped Half-Life mapping aside from joke maps like concrete_nuggets_9000 and minor Sven Co-op creations, and focused on programming and game design overall. Regardless, she infrequently worked on and off on a medieval-themed TSRP map, inspired by the 1996 game Strife. Suddenly during the Fall of 2017, a number of TSRP veterans led by Dementei started Eternal TSRP, drawing in a crowd of old players. This included Aurora, whom the server staff, including Flaks and IcE, requested to make a new TSRP map. She began working on Brisk City, later to be renamed Fortune City. As Eternal TSRP changed to become Havoc 9 Revival, Aurora together with Darkfire renovated Paradise City, which was released as paradisecity_revival in late November. Another minor work of hers around this time was Airliner, a map depicting an aeroplane transporting players from Alexandria to Paradise City. 14089105211943551046 screenshots 20170408003256 1.jpg|Unknown medieval TSRP project, circa 2015-2017. 14089105211943551046_screenshots_20170408003641_1.jpg|Unknown medieval TSRP project, circa 2015-2017. 14089105211943551046_screenshots_20170408003603_1.jpg|Unknown medieval TSRP project, circa 2015-2017. 14089105211943551046_screenshots_2015-12-09_00002.jpg|Unknown medieval TSRP project, circa 2015-2017. 14089105211943551046_screenshots_2015-12-11_00003.jpg|Unknown medieval TSRP project, circa 2015-2017. 0wWaQrg.jpg|Unknown medieval TSRP project, circa 2015-2017. steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net.jpeg|A refurbished Paradise City, circa 2017. 0_screenshots_20171212155825_1.jpg|New Paradise City labs, circa 2017. The lab was originally made for Alexandria in 2012 but was scrapped. 0_screenshots_20171108134137_1.jpg|Fortune City, circa 2017. 0_screenshots_20171107212913_1.jpg|Fortune City, circa 2017. 0_screenshots_20171121191752_1.jpg|Fortune City, circa 2017. 0_screenshots_20171109000032_1.jpg|Fortune City, circa 2017. 0_screenshots_20171106021209_1.jpg|Fortune City, circa 2017. 0_screenshots_20171105031123_1.jpg|Fortune City, circa 2017. 70_screenshots_20171127000145_1.jpg|Airliner, circa 2017. 70_screenshots_20171127100940_1.jpg|Airliner, circa 2017. 0_screenshots_20171212215050_1.jpg|Airliner, circa 2017. 0_screenshots_20171212215110_1.jpg|Airliner, circa 2017.